


JJ's Girl

by xslytherclawx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Treat, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang-centric, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: JJ spends his first Valentine's Day with Isabella.She has a secret.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	JJ's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/gifts).



> I was so thrilled to see a JJ/Bella prompt on the tagset, Pegasus143, and I hope I did them justice!

“Today’s the day!” JJ says, full of bravado and anxiety as he walks into the rink like he owns the place.

Otabek raises an eyebrow. “What?”

JJ grins. He hopes Otabek can’t tell how close he is to passing out. “My date with Isabella!”

Otabek frowns slightly. “You’ve been dating Isabella for two months.”

“But it’s  _ Valentine’s Day.” _ The most romantic day of the year. Named for Saint Valentine, to whom JJ has directed a few too many prayers involving Isabella.

And tonight, he has the perfect dinner set up.

He just needs to  _ get  _ there.

He doesn’t know how, but Otabek seems to see through his bravado. He’s not a man of many words, Otabek, but he doesn’t ever seem to waste them. “Don’t overexert yourself today.”

It’s a reminder JJ desperately needs, because he wants little more than to throw himself into practise. But Otabek is right: if he pushes himself too hard, he won’t be able to take Isabella out to dinner.

And he’s not letting anything stand in his way of that.

* * *

He arrives at the restaurant before Isabella, and he’s starting to wonder if he’s gone too far. Is he overdressed? Or worse: is he underdressed? Is the restaurant too fancy? Not fancy enough? Is one rose enough? Should he have gotten her a whole bouquet? No flowers at all? Or maybe just not a red rose?

He forces himself to center himself. Breathe in and out. Just for a minute. It doesn’t always work, but it’s worth a shot.

He’s breathing  _ out _ when Isabella walks in, and if he weren’t  _ actively breathing out, _ she’d take his breath away.

She’s wearing a black top with lace and a knee-length red and black skirt. Her hair is pulled up in some fancy hairstyle. She’s wearing red lipstick.

She looks more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen before.

He can’t believe he’s lucky enough that he’s the one she’s with tonight.

She speaks before he can find the words. “JJ! Hi!” She kisses his cheek. She smells like flowers and sugar.

“Hi,” he says. “You look great!”

She blushes. “Thanks.”

“Should we, uh…? I think our table is ready!”

JJ doesn’t  _ mean _ to, but he keeps up a steady stream of mostly one-sided conversation while they find the maître d’ and get seated. His parents told him it was okay to use his credit card tonight, which is normally only for emergencies and skating supplies. They want everything to work out with Bella almost as much as he does.

Not that she’s met his parents yet. They’re not quite  _ there _ just yet. The only member of his family she’s met is his sister Élodie, and that’s really just because they go to the same school. 

Isabella knows his family is huge and overwhelming; she doesn’t blame him for waiting. (At least she says she doesn’t, and if he didn’t believe her, it’d drive him crazy. So he does.)

He thinks the best way to introduce her is a few at a time. Not that he’s been thinking  _ too _ much about it. But Timothée had introduced his first boyfriend to the entire family all at once, and he’d broken up with Timothée shortly thereafter.

JJ doesn’t want to take that risk.

He pulls out Isabella’s chair for her. He’s a gentleman, after all.

When she smiles at him, he thinks that he’d do anything to be the one she smiles at for the rest of his life.

His siblings – and rinkmates – think he’s crazy. He never shuts up about Isabella, after all. Or when he does, it’s to talk about his program.

After he sits down, he realises he hasn’t given her the rose. He hands it to her. “This is for you.”

Isabella blushes. “Thank you.”

She’s so beautiful, which he tells her again. He doesn’t think he can ever tell her she’s beautiful enough, but of course, it’s not  _ just _ that she’s beautiful. She’s kind, she’s thoughtful, she likes to volunteer, like he does. She’s funny, she has  _ great _ taste in music, she’s smart…

She’s the whole package.

JJ can’t believe how lucky he is that she ever agreed to go out with him in the first place.

“So,” Isabella says when there’s a lull in the conversation. Which takes a while. He’s never met anyone who  _ gets _ him like she does. 

“Yeah?”

She doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I kind of have a confession to make…”

His mind, unbidden, cycles through a dozen horrible scenarios, each worse than the last. He takes a sip of his sparkling water as he tries to reason with himself. There’s no evidence that Isabella is going to tell him something horrible.

“What is it?” he asks. His voice is mostly level.

“So, you’re a professional skater.”

“Yeah,” he says. He’s not sure where she’s going with this, but he’s going to let her say what she needs to say. He hopes. He has a habit of interrupting, and talking too much.

“And all the greats have fan clubs. And I know you’ve won competitions already!”

They didn’t start dating until after Worlds, but she’s watched all of his competitions on YouTube. He’s too lucky.

“I wouldn’t say  _ all _ the greats have fan clubs,” he says, trying to be magnanimous. But she has a point: most major figure skaters in this day and age have some sort of fan club. 

“Well… now they do.” She pulls out her phone and slides it toward him.

He looks at it. It’s open to some webpage – a fansite, by the looks of it (JJ knows fansites; he’s a member of several). 

**JJ’s Girls!** the cheery font at the top of the page reads.

It’s all photos of him. Videos of him. A scrolling banner full of words of encouragement for him.

For once in his life, JJ is at a loss for words.

“What do you think?”

He looks up at her. He loves her so much. There aren’t even words to describe how much he loves her.

He’s going to marry her.

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” JJ says. And it is.

Isabella blushes. “I thought you deserved a fan club, too.”

He can’t hold it in anymore. “I love you.” It’s a stupid thing to say when they’ve only been dating for not even two months.

But she founded a fan club for him. He thinks if anyone can take him saying this so early, it’s her.

Isabella grins. God, she’s so beautiful. “I love you, too. And I’ll always be your number one fan.”

Yeah, he’s going to marry this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
